It All Started With A Bill
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: He's done it again! He's run up the bill and who's suppose to pay for all this junk? That's right, I am... LingxOC


I stood in my hotel room, staring at the long piece of paper in my hand.

"I'm swear, as soon as I find him...I'm going to MURDER him!" I shouted to myself.

I saw my friend, Ed; practically break the door down, his auto mail arm in the shape of a blade, ready for action. "Eli! What's wrong! Why were you screaming?"

I silently gave him the room service bill that Ling had so kindly left for me. He reverted him arm back to normal and looked over it. As he went lower and lower, finally reaching the bottom, you could see the shock written on his face at the total price of everything. Or maybe it was fear for Ling, because when I catch him, he is going to be sorry he ever bothered to cross that desert.

Poor Al had walked into the awkward moment and was about to ask what was wrong, but when he saw what Ed was holding and the angry look on my face, he managed to put the pieces together.

I was fuming. I mean if it were possible, there would be fire engulfing my body, and steam coming out of my ears. But I'm more mature than that. Instead, I calmed myself, making Ed and Al look at each other a bit worried.

I gently took the bill from Eds hand while asking, "Edward, do you by any chance know where I may find Ling?"

"I-I think he's somewhere in town." He managed to stutter out quietly, while pointing a finger to the small but crowded town or Rush Valley.

I gave him a genuine smile, thanked him, and was on my way, to find my newest target, Ling Yao.

"Ling is going to get it!" Ed said aloud to his brother while giggling like a little school girl.

Al sat down on the couch and began to read through a random magazine that was currently sitting on the small wooden coffee table. "She won't do anything too him. The most she'll do is hit him on the top of the head and a stern talking too."

Edward went to the other couch and gave a small laugh. "Yea, you're probably right. She does like him after all."

"Yeah, and he likes her. But their both too dense to know it."

**In Town**

I stood in the middle of the crowded street, looking for any sign of Ling. But like the past hour had gone, I hadn't found him. Looking up, my low spirits were lifted when I saw him sitting casually on the roof.

A few moments later I sat down next to him, smiling like nothing had happen.

"Hey Ling. What's up?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh nothing, you know the usual."

"You know Ling; I found the strangest thing lying on the coffee table in my room this morning. Maybe you know what it is."

I handed him the bill. He took it, not knowing what it was at the time, and started to scan over it. Once the realization of what the thing was popped into his mind, his face paled a little bit.

I smiled sweetly at him and said with as much innocence as I could muster, "I give you a five second head start."

He did NOT need to be told twice. He was off that roof faster than you could blink. Literally, I blinked and he was gone. I counted to myself quietly before I took off after him.

"One...two...three...four...five." I sprinted off in the direction he went in a big hurry, hoping he wasn't too far away.

I ran for a good 10 minutes before stopping to take a breather. I stood once again in the middle of the crowded town, with my hands on my knees while I panted, clearly out of breath.

While in the process of reviving myself from lack of oxygen a sudden pain hit me in the back of the head. I shot up and quickly began to look for the culprit who dared to throw something at me. On the ground I noticed a small grey rock.

"Hmm, that must have been what hit me."

Hearty laughing could be heard from a few feet away, so I looked over to find Ling, clutching his stomach while he laughed, a few tears making their way down his cheek. I narrowed my own eyes and a small smirk formed as my inner child instincts began to take over. I picked up the rock and threw it back, hitting him on the side of the head, stopping his laughter.

He turned his gaze toward me, who was currently looking around like nothing had ever happen.

"Oh you are going to get it now Eli!"

He began to run toward d me, and I took off in the direction of a small grassy field. The perfect place to play our little game of tag. By now I had completely forgotten about my expensive bill. I was too busy having fun at the moment.

He had begun to catch up to me and when he was finally in reach; he did a grand leap, successfully tackling me to the ground. We rolled down the small grassy hill until we hit bottom, both laughing from the experience.

We ended up in a somewhat strange position. My head being on his chest that is. I didn't bother to move, it was actually quite comfy. He must have been pretty comfortable as well considering he wasn't trying to push me off or something.

I savored this moment, it may never come again. A surprise washed over me when I felt his hand resting on the small of my back, gently rubbing back and forth, making me relax and almost fall asleep. I looked up at him to find him gazing at the clouds in deep thought.

A moment passed before he broke the silence with a rather odd question.

"Eli, what would you say, if I said that I was enjoying this?" He asked a little unsure.

"Well...I guess I would say that I'm enjoying this too."

He raised his head up to look at me. Shock was written all over his face. He quickly changed positions so now he was beside me and we were almost equal in length. He was taller than me, but we were face to face now. Swiftly he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

He pulled away before looking at me with a sad expression. "Eli. I'm sorry about the bill. I shouldn't have ordered so much food without your permission. I'm sorry."

I smiled and let my own forehead rest gently against his. "Well. I guess I can let it slide this time." I said playfully.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, personally I thought it was the most adorable thing I had seen in awhile, and he leaned in once again. Only this time, he didn't kiss me on the forehead like I expected.

Instead, he captured my lips with his in a mind-blowing kiss, which I happily returned.


End file.
